In solid structures, particularly in load-bearing structures of, for example, bridges, buildings, tunnels, railways, containment walls, dams, embankments, pipelines and underground structures of metropolitan transport lines, and so on, it may be important to monitor, in many points, significant parameters, like, for example, pressure, temperature and mechanical stresses. Such monitoring is carried out periodically or continuously, and is useful both at the initial stage and during the lifetime of the structure.
For this purpose, an approach in this field includes the application of electronic monitoring devices based on electronic sensors, capable of providing good performance at low cost. Usually, such devices are applied onto the surface of the structures to be monitored, or inside recesses already in the structure and accessible from the outside.
Such devices are not able to exhaustively detect the parameters within the structure to be monitored, which it may be useful to know to evaluate the quality of the structure, its safety, its ageing, its reaction to variable atmospheric conditions, and so on. Moreover, such devices can only typically be applied after the structure has been built, and not while it is being built. Therefore, they may be unable to evaluate possible initial or internal defects.